Save The Queen
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: BEFORE S02E21: Announcement of Victor being in the episode I wrote a story giving him more screen time and time with his favorite wolf. SPOILERS. FrankenWolf.


Save the Queen

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary BEFORE S02E21: Announcement of Victor being in the episode I wrote a story giving him more screen time and time with his favorite wolf. SPOILERS. FrankenWolf.

Disclaimer: NO OWN

STQ

The group gathered at their normal council chamber, Granny's Diner. The magic beans are gone.

"All of it is gone," Emma was a little relieved at this but the look on her family face made her feel sad about her wants. They had worked so hard.

"Yeah, Regina must have found out." Snow declared.

"But who could have told her?" the group looks to Henry but he had no knowledge. None of them would tell her. But she is as crafty as Cora then, shape shift spell.

"I don't know." Red served them coffee before leaning on the counter.

"Maybe she had help."

"Who?" Snow asked. Who would help the evil queen? Emma had an idea. She looks to Henry the only one who believed her. Henry looks slightly to Neal. Neal who is now considering it.

The door jingled open. They all turned as Victor walked in. More like lunged in. His had wrapped around his middle.

"Victor," Ruby cried climbing over the counter to get to him. She grabs him bringing him to a booth. "What happened?" she pulls his hand away to see blood.

"Those outsiders. They have been, ah." He cries a little as Red applied pressure to his wound. The others gather around the booth. All still amazed that the doctor is going out with their wolf.

"What?" David asking/ordered him to continue. Victor took a breath and glared at him. He is not his prince. The only reason he is helping is because he had fallen for the Red maiden. Red grabs his face so he only sees her. Her animal inside growling at them and those who had hurt him. But they need him.

"Victor, please." He nods taking a breath at her plea.

"There were energy fluctuations at the hospital. So I investigated," his accent coming out more as he talked of science. "There was a lab in the basement. Machines are missing. So I went looking. They have Regina. Both talking to her about their power over magic."

"There is a power greater than magic?" Snow looks at him. He looks to her and huffs.

"Science dear. Remember what I did with it. Something your magic can't do." They all look at one another then back to the scientist.

"You need to take us there." David began to reach for the doctor. Willing to drag the man along with them to show them the evil in their lands. Red growled. That made all of them back off. Victor smiles,

"Red," he breathes. The pain in his gut still there. "Follow your nose." She looks at him. Then he places his blood covered hand on the table. Lifting it he shows it to them. "I left you a trail. You're welcome."

"Thank you," Snow said ever being the politician. She glares at her David before heading toward the others looking for their support.

"What weapons do they have?" David asks. Needing to know his enemy. Neal stood back, his world shattering. Emma was right.

"Greg has the machines. While the black woman prefers a taser. She says the only way to deal with magical creatures. Hate to break it to her but it works on normal people as well." Red moves in rubbing her head against his. She had told him how his day had started with Rumple trying to prove he is big and bad to Lacey.

Neal looks at the man he saved this morning. The person he still had no clue who he is. Looking at Henry who stood beside him.

"He's Dr. Frankenstein." Neal nodded numbly at this. His world shattering.

"You should go," the doctor tells them. "Go to the docks. That man with the hook is there. But be weary of him. He did this." Neal moved forward then. Moving David aside to get to the wound. Red growled. Victor wanted to protest but the man pushes on the wound making the pain flow.

"Do you feel any tingling in your limbs?" Neal stares at the other universe book member.

"Only the normal from blood lost and electric shock."

"She tasered you?"

"Yes, then the hook got me."

"Be glad it wasn't poisoned."

"There may have been an antidote." Neal huffs at the man. Victor smiles back. This is the man who Red was telling him about. Then he looks to Emma and Henry. Smiling then at that. "Thank you for this morning."

"No problem."

"Sorry about your fiancé."

"Yeah, we'll see." Victor nods in understanding. When the veil of your world is ripped away. Hell everyone in town knew that but to be the one from a book not of theirs. Neal backs up to have Ruby apply pressure to the wound. Her head moving in beside his.

The others move off to discuss a game plan.

"Ruby, you need to go with them. You are the only one who can follow my scent the best."

"They can follow your blood trail. I need to take you home."

"You will, later." She looks at him. "Go be good. I'll be here."

"Promise?"

"Always my dear." Emma looks at them in jealousy. Red kisses her man. Sharing a smile she gets up. Looking to Neal.

"I may not be able to control myself." Neal looks to the man then to the girl. Nodding slowly he opens the door. "You coming," she questions them. They answer by following her out.

Emma pushes Henry into the other side of the booth.

"Stay here, watch Frankenstein." Henry smiles while Victor huffs at her motherly words. "Don't let him out of your sight." She orders about Henry to Victor. Sharing a nod she leaves. Victor turns to Henry. A boy who he had taken care of all the time while he grew up. Knowing every inch of the boy in sickness and health.

"So, you're Frankenstein." Victor smiles at the young boy.

STQ

They had found the outsiders lair. Ruby had dealt with Hook while the others took care of Greg and Regina. Regina more surprised at them coming to her rescue. But where is Tamara? Ruby howled running out.

STQ

Inside the diner, Victor stood in front of Henry. The female outsider coming through the back to take care of Granny. Now standing before them with her taser.

"You ruined everything. I have to thank you for the magic but now I need the boy."

"Why, he is a child?" Victor hissed. Henry had placed his arms around Victor. The tight grip around his waist reminded him of when his brother was scared of the dark.

"Neal, Neal will give me everything for him."

"You're not getting him."

"Why do you care?" He looks to Henry. Then he looks to the woman. The reason he fights for life burns hot inside of him.

"Because he is an innocent."

"You make monsters." She had found out who he is through the grapevine.

"True but I never was one, until here." Looking to Henry he smiles. Henry smiles back. Patting the youth's hand to let him know it is okay. Moving back he watches wide eyes as Victor changes before him. Since he is with a wolf. And a wolf who likes to bite when intimate. Especially now since they are mates he changed to what she is in this land of magic.

The wolf lunged at the woman.

STQ

The group comes back to find Tamara dead clutching the bag of magic things in her hand. They all turn to see Henry sitting beside a huge brown wolf who is not moving. Tears in his eyes he looks to his mom.

"He saved me." Red still in wolf moves over to her mate. Her whining increases as she bumps her head against his.

"Oh no," Snow turns to David who holds her closer. Henry remains still petting Victor. Emma moves toward him kneeling next to the wolf man who made monsters. Who came here to become one. But one who saved her son. Henry gets up determined. Moving to Regina.

"Save him," he stands before her.

"I can't bring back the dead."

"He's not dead yet. Please." She looks to the others. Her powers aren't that great. Especially with the electric shock she isn't even sure she has any.

"I'll see. She stumbles over while Neal stumbles out of Granny's running toward his fathers shop.

Breaking in he looks over the wands. He didn't need his father to heal the sick. He needed magic. Rumple comes out looking disheveled.

"Bae, what are you doing?" Neal looks at him grabbing the wand. Rumple raises a hand while Neal lowers his. "That wand won't work on me."

"Not for you. I need it to heal someone."

"Did poor Emma get hurt or your new beloved?"

"Tamara is dead. Frankenstein killed her protecting Henry."

"So Henry is injured?"

"No."

"Victor," he stated amazed. "Will wonders never cease." Rumple moves from his spot snatching the wand from his hand. Exiting the shop.

STQ

Rumple enters upon the scene of a drained Regina resting against the underside of the counter while two big wolves lay by one another.

"No that is something new." Moving forward Red growls. He growls back. "So you changed him, amazing indeed." Waving the wand over the Victor wolf it shines and shimmers. A cascade of gold waves travel over then rest upon the wolf. There is movement before the chest rises deep. "My work here is done." Stepping beside his son. "Never steal from me again, please." Neal looks to him as his father leaves them.

Victor reverts to human still not moving. Red now human moves to him lifting him up.

"Victor, VICTOR!" His head moves from side to side waking up.

"Red?" Their eyes meet. His go wide. "Henry!?" turning to see the boy. Henry smiles moves in hugging the wolf man. Emma moves over.

"Thank you." Words he thought he would never hear from the young woman. He nods hugging the boy.

"He's an innocent." He confirms his belief in the boy. Henry smiles at him.

"That was amazing. You're a werewolf."

"Yes I am."

"How?" Snow came over to kneel beside her best friend Red.

"I like to bite." She says innocently.

"Yes you do," Victor pulls her to him kissing her.

STQ

And they live happily ever after, or until next time….


End file.
